The Behemoth
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = Spaze - Underworld |композитор = SpazeUnofficial |id саундтрека = 642021 |аудио = Файл:642021.ogg |монеты = 3 }} The Behemoth — эпический средний демон, созданный игроком JacobROso в версии 2.1. Занимает пятую позицию и является последним уровнем в Death Gauntlet. Описание Уровень выполнен в базовом стиле, однако на этапе битвы с боссом присутствует и художественный. Босс представлен в виде чудовища с периодически меняющимся цветом глаз, чёрными рогами и серой кожей. Продекорирован и синхронизирован с музыкой уровень отлично, за что и получил отметку "Epic". Обычно считается или . Длина уровня составляет 2 минуты и 55 секунд. Также на нём присутствует 73485 объектов, так что пользователям со слабыми устройствами рекомендуется взять LDM в начале. Геймплей Уровень начинается с этапа куба. Здесь нужно соблюдать небольшие тайминги и просто прыгать по платформам. Периодически будет меняться размер персонажа, однако это может даже облегчить задачу, так как на этих этапах тайминги полностью убираются. Вступление заканчивается катсценой с яйцом, из которого исходят красные молнии. На секунду мы замечаем куб, который уже в следующее мгновение становится НЛО. Начинается первый дроп. В целом этап НЛО довольно прост — нужно лишь запомнить движения платформ и расположение гравитационных порталов, и тогда этот этап с лёгкостью можно выучить. Следующим идёт шар. Он ещё проще: затруднения сможет вызвать только первый тайминг, поставлено всё довольно очевидно и максимально просто, так что трудностей никаких не вызовет. Потом снова НЛО, которое очень похоже на первое, да и осталось оно примерно на том же уровне сложности. Теперь паук. Этап довольно короткий и простой — расстояния между колоннами более, чем достаточно, чтобы среагировать на перемещение персонажа. Первые трудности могут возникнуть на этапе волны. Пространства здесь стали уже, к тому же имеются гравитационные порталы. После jitterclick на волне, персонаж становится кубом, где нужно сделать всего один прыжок. Этот этап завершает первую секцию дропа. Первым этапом во второй секции становится корабль. Это один самых простых этапов в уровне, так что даже новичок сможет с лёгкостью пройти его. Начинается этап робота. Довольно короткий, но всё же он будет посложнее, чем НЛО в предыдущей секции. Теперь этап корабля слегка усложняется — пространства чуть-чуть поуже и появился гравитационный портал. Следующий этап робота может слегка потрепать нервы из-за одного места с таймингом, но всё же его довольно просто пройти. Нужно выждать правильный момент, чтобы пролететь между двумя шипами в узком пространстве. Теперь персонаж уменьшился и стал кубом. Тут можно собрать первую монету. Через некоторое время персонаж всё же станет обычного размера, но тайминги от этого не изменятся. К тому же буквально через секунду персонаж снова станет уменьшенным. После ещё нескольких прыжков персонаж замедлится и увеличит размер, что означает конец второй секции. На третьей секции начинаются первые трудности. Сначала идёт перевёрнутая волна. Проходы здесь довольно узки, но всё же замедленная скорость даёт игроку фору, чтобы среагировать. Как только волна сменит гравитацию на обычную, её скорость и размер уменьшатся. Несмотря на меньшую скорость, эта часть будет чуть посложнее, но вскоре всё вернётся на круги своя с нормальной гравитацией. Следующим идёт небольшой straight fly на корабле. Длится он не больше пары секунд, да и пространство в нём довольно большое. Игрок вновь становится волной, но уже с обычной гравитацией, где ему придётся выполнять схожие манипуляции: всё та же смена скорости и размера, но на этот раз без гравитации — она сменится на следующем этапе волны, да и то лишь на пару секунд. Очередной этап куба ознаменует конец третьей секции, но не последней. Четвёртая секция состоит лишь из одного этапа — уменьшенного шара. К тому же она самая короткая. Основную сложность здесь представляют тайминги при смене гравитации. Нужно точно поймать момент, чтобы не врезаться в нижний или верхний шипы. На этом этапе можно собрать вторую монету. Куб вновь укажет окончание секции, на этот раз последней в первом дропе. Начинается этап паука, где главную сложность представляют в очередной раз тайминги и путаница сфер. Но на этот раз к ним подключаются закадровый голос и более узкие пространства. Вот полный текст голоса до конца авто-этапа: "Sometimes you gotta stop and think for a bit. Think about what you wanna do with your life and what's important, not just to you, but to everybody. You see you can make so much of a difference if you just put your mind with. And never forget about this one thing — you're not here alone..." . Эти слова ознаменуют конец этапа и начало подготовки к битве с боссом. Первым идёт корабль с частой сменой гравитации. Пространства между обычными и даже природными шипами здесь довольно большие, так что проиграть практически невозможно. Через некоторое время игрок становится волной, пространства сужаются, а на заднем фоне появляются красные лучи. Снова корабль, всё такой же простой. Опять волна, всё с такими же узкими пространствами и красными лучами. Конец — авто-этап куба, где можно заметить надпись "For Bossfight CC". Завершается всё катсценой с пробуждением чудовища и надписью "RUN!" . Начинается второй дроп и битва с боссом. Первым идёт корабль. Всё заметно усложнилось — пространство стало уже, появились сферы. Следующий НЛО. Здесь же осталось всё на прежнем уровне — всё те же гравитационные порталы и лёгкие тайминги. Потом следует волна, один из немногих этапов, где атаки босса действительно опасны, потому в самом начале следует держаться ближе к верху. За волной следует куб — самый простой этап, так как здесь нет вообще никаких таймингов и лишь нужно нажимать на все сферы подряд, а в конце этапа зажать, дабы миллисекундный этап волны был быстро пройден, а корабль вовремя подлетел к верху. Теперь паук. Пространства здесь широки, так что времени среагировать более, чем достаточно. Теперь чуть-чуть необычный этап волны, так как он выходит за рамки одного портала, вследствие чего экран перемещается за персонажем по вертикали. Практически в самом начале игрок сменит гравитацию, котрую он верёнт на роботе при помощи голубой сферы. Конец первой стадии ознаменует jitterclick на НЛО. Теперь вторая стадия борьбы с боссом. Первым идёт шар с таймингами, которые усложняют прохождение напряжённой схватки. Следует быть готовым к неожиданной смене обстановки, так как шар перенесёт чуть вниз. Следующим идёт куб. Здесь тоже важную роль играют тайминги. К тому же на нём содержится единственная сфера на уровне, которую нельзя нажимать — чёрная. Теперь идёт НЛО с частой сменой гравитации и прыжками. Авто-прыжок на кубе переносит игрока на этап волны, где он одиножды сменит размер. Пространства здесь не уменьшились, но реагировать стало сложнее из-за увеличенной скорости. Этап робота вернёт обычный размер игроку, хоть портала и не видно. Теперь этап корабля со сменой гравитации. В конце стоит быть аккуратным — один шип мешает приземлению, так что на платформу садиться нельзя. Начинается паук. В целом, он прост из-за отсутствия таймингов и узких пространств. Теперь волна, схожая с той, что была перед концом первой стадии. Последний авто-этап куба, ник автора и... Уровень пройден! Монеты * Первая монета находится на 27%. Для её сбора нужно нажать на две полувидимые голубые сферы, вместо жёлтой, а потом с таймингом нажать на третью. * Вторая монета находится на 46%. Для её сбора нужно шаром сменить гравитацию, а после сбора монеты вновь сменить её и вернуться на исходный путь. * Третья монета находится на 99%. Даётся автоматически в конце уровня, но для её появления нужно собрать ключ. ** Ключ находится на 25%. Для его сбора нужно сделать быструю телепортацию на верхний столб. The Behemoth (38).png|Первая монета The Behemoth (67).png|Вторая монета The Behemoth (25).png|Ключ от третьей монеты The Behemoth (145).png|Третья монета Интересные факты * Пароль к уровню — 796523. * Уровень строился специально для конкурса "Bossfight Creator Contest" от Edicts, LazerBlitz и Manix648, но никакого места в нём не занял. * Бегемот — адское чудовище из еврейской мифологии (подробнее — клик). * 24 сентября 2018 года The Behemoth стал еженедельным демоном. Баги * На 91% при входе в жёлтый портал гравитации иногда можно разбиться об него. Также можно разбиться об все последующие порталы гравитации. Галерея Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Viprin]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Эпические уровни Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Демоны Категория:Средние демоны Категория:Death Gauntlet Категория:Потерянные испытания Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Featured Категория:Еженедельные демоны